


Tumblr Drabble Requests

by Crankgayplays



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A lot of drabble requests, Multi, look at each chapter for general info warnings and ratings etc lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankgayplays/pseuds/Crankgayplays
Summary: I don't like these lmfaosbvehsb but here's a collection of my Tumblr Drabble Requests ( www.crankgayplays.tumblr.com ) I'm always accepting so please feel free to stop by I'm even down with y/n ships and grumps egos.
Relationships: I hate putting those but it's just multiple ego ships I swear there's no real person shipping, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tumblr Drabble Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Chase Brody/Markus Iplier ( E-Boy Mark )   
> E rating   
> " I've never been in love before "  
> Just fucking, incomprehensible fluff

Markus twiddled with his chains as he stood there, staring at the photo of Chase and Stacy with their children on the entertainment center. Biting his black nails the young man was so deep in thought he didn't notice chase coming down the living room stairs until strong arms wrapped around him and a bearded face scratched against his neck. "Sometin on your mind?" Markus felt soothed by the strong accent and breath warming his skin but also ticklish and squirmed away a bit still keeping in his arms. 

"Nah babe I'm okay." Markus murmured, looking down at the carpet below them fiddling even more with his chains. Chase exhaled, a bit exasperated at his young boyfriend's blatant lie. Shuffling them backward Chase plopped down onto the couch and pulled Markus into a straddle on his lap hands gently stroking up his back, Markus arching against him with a happy hum. Chase spoke quietly, gently kissing at Markus' bared neck as he spoke with gentle warmth in his voice.

"Baby, I know you and I know when you're lying. If you don't wanna tell me I understand." He moved to gently wrap his hands around Markus' waist with a soft smile, squeezing and pulling him closer to his lap. Markus flushed and squeaked squirming in his lovers' firm grasp "I respect how you feel, but I wanna help." Markus' face softened and he took Chase's hat off his head, smiling and running his fingers through his hair mussing it up fondness shining in his eyes. 

"I am so soft for you, holy shit." a shaky exhale around his words. Markus leaned over to nuzzle at Chase's neck and kissing his jawline with a light nip. "I just had a weird question on my mind and I don't wanna like, freak ya out."

"Mmmmm, Try me." Chase grinned running his hands up and down Markus' back. 

"Did you love Stacy? Like, I like, know that you guys love each other in the way that two parents do when they have kids together and I'm not mad about that totally." his words came out in a rush, only stopping at Chase's incredulous look. "Okay, well I'm getting there any way I'm fine with all of us chilling with your kids I call that a victory. My point is, I was wondering about your experience with love and stuff cause I know you guys met in high school and stuff and I just - " Chase laughed cutting off his boyfriends rushed sentence and leaned up a bit to give him a peck of a kiss.   
s

"I understand what you mean baby, - " his voice soft and fond "Not sure about the reason for your question, but I understand the question. Yes, I was in love with Stacy. " Markus exhaled, snuggling against chase and nodding in his thought as Chase spoke. 

" I wanted to ask cause, I don't like, know I haven't ever been in love so I guess I was just, curious what it's like." 

Chase moved to gently stroke his fingers through Markus' short hair, gently petting until he felt Markus melt in his arms and start to relax. "I get it, you're curious what falling in love is like!" he laughed continuing his ministrations to soothe his younger lover. " Mmmm, well let me think, it's more complicated than something I can just like, tell you word for word ya know?" Markus nodded against his neck, figuring that would be his answer. "But I can try .. let's see. Falling in love is different for everyone, for me, it has been interesting. For me I know I'm in love when the cloud picks up, and I don't feel quite so dependant on the bottle." Markus bit his lip about to speak when Chase pats his back. " Chill, I know I should never depend on a partner for mental health like, stuff but it helps regardless. I also find myself wanting to spend time with them and the kids." 

'Wait, he's been in love since he had the kids?'

"I just, enjoy the silence when I'm in love when I'm with them because just their presence is enough to put me in a better place. I talk non stop and listen even more cause there's so much to be said and heard. I just can't get enough of them, I have to be touching non stop just feel their skin against mine their form under my fingers to know they're there."

Markus sat up, his big brown eyes boring in Chase's confident blues as the older man continued to speak. "I love them despite their flaws, not pretending they don't have any. I lose time when we're together, I want to be intimate and close with them fuck I won't even have sex with someone who's a virgin unless I really absolutely loved them it sucks an intimately personal thing. " 

Markus let out a barely audible gasp, his eyes searching Chase's face. All he found was a lazy grin and warm eyes drinking him in like he was the best thing Chase had seen since his children had been born. tump- tump- Markus' heart picked up and he let out a squeak.

"Chase?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I was wrong before... "

Chase's chuckle was fond, low and soft as he grabbed Markus' chin and pulled him in for a slow kiss, muttering against his mouth. " I love you too baby. " 


End file.
